Patent literature 1 describes an electronic circuit component mounter that includes multiple mounter-main-body-side feeders 26, and multiple bulk feeders 18 as head-side feeders, and an electronic circuit component mounting method that uses the electronic circuit component mounting machine. In patent literature 2, in an electronic circuit component mounter that takes electronic circuit components out of multiple tape feeders 4a as mounter-main-body-side feeders by using multiple mounting heads 16 including multiple suction nozzles 16a, and mounts the electronic circuit components on a printed circuit board W, an operation for conveying the printed circuit board W from a waiting position to a mounting operation performing position, and a mounting preparation operation performed by the mounting head 16, are simultaneously performed. According to the electronic circuit component mounter and the electronic circuit component mounting method described in patent literature 1, in order to take the electronic circuit components out of multiple bulk feeders 18, since it is not necessary to move a mounting device to the mounter-main-body-side feeders, it is possible to efficiently perform a mounting operation; in the electronic circuit component mounter described in patent literature 2, since a loading operation of the printed circuit board W and the mounting preparation operation performed by the mounting head 16 are performed simultaneously, it is possible to efficiently perform a mounting operation. Further, in patent literature 3, picking up a chip capacitor by attracting a magnetic material provided on the surface of the chip capacitor using the magnetic force of an electromagnet and then mechanically holding the chip capacitor with an arm section is described.